Diver
by ringosatou17
Summary: Eugene Davis sees his entire life flash by as he loses his breath. How can he know that Gene, the bright, the fearless, will have all his darkness and fears thrown at him as he drowns in that dark lake? One shot, drabble.


**_ダイバー  
><em>****_DAIBAA  
><em>**_「Diver」_

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>:  
>Eugene Davis sees his entire life flash by as he loses his breath. How can he know that Gene, the bright, the fearless, will have all his darkness and fears thrown at him as he drowns in that dark lake? One shot, drabble.<p>

[Inspired by NICO Touches the Walls's 'DAIBAA' one morning as I felt the chill of December. Merry Christmas.]

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Warning**: This is a drabble. A psychological one. Hehe.

**Genres**: Angst & Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, 'kay? All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><em>The horizon is fading away <em>  
><em>You can't even depict tomorrow in a sky so blue <em>  
><em>I'm unable to even breathe amongst the crowds of frozen people <em>  
><em>How long has it been since I dived into this place?<em>

Eugene Davis couldn't breathe.

**Water**.

His head was hurting like hell.

**Car**.

He was cold to the bone.

**Water**.

And he was alone. Terrifyingly, utterly alone.

**Dark**.

He didn't know why he had deserved to die in such a lonesome place. Wouldn't it be better to die of some natural cause? Or die in a blaze of glory? Yes, if anyone would have asked him how he would have preferred to die, Gene would have answered, "I wanted to die while doing something that'll be recounted as famous someday."

And who would have doubted him? To the world's eyes, Gene was indestructible. Perfect. It was impossible for him to not do something that would make a mark in history.

But now, the irony of the situation was pulling him to the depths of a freezing hell. Gene kept his eyes trained above, on the ruddy light of the setting sun that was getting fainter and fainter until it was letting in the silvery darkness of the night.

He felt thousands of cold, slimy hands dragging him further under the water, and the light blurred and changed into darkness.

Gene then knew, with a feeling of dread, that he was going to die.

_Would it be better if I just looked ahead and let my sorrow vent out? _  
><em>But then I couldn't be very honest <em>  
><em>Even when I hand everything over to my enemies, I can faintly sense light <em>  
><em>I wonder if it will make it all the way down to me? <em>

Where was Noll?

**England**.

Where was Noll?

**Cambridge**.

Where was Noll?

I don't know.

—But I do know that he's nowhere beside me…

Gene counted the time ticking past. One, two, three, four…

**Tick**.

Counting him down.

**Tock**.

His lungs finally straining.

**Tick**.

His ears going deaf.

**Tock**.

He has long since lost his eyesight.

But maybe it was useless to even think of the time? Where was he anyway? Was he slowly losing his grip of the reality? Does this always happen when people die? Do they go crazy in the end? Or maybe he had just hit his head too hard on the pavement before?

_That woman… She should have brought me to the hospital, but no… left me to die here all alone…_

It was the worst kind of death Gene could have ever imagined. Noll would have borne it easily, but Gene had always been a people person.

He laughed in his head. What would have Noll first thought if he had found out that he had gotten himself run over by a car and then thrown into a lake?

You're in a nice fix, Noll would say snidely. Idiot.

Indeed I am, he would then reply.

I don't know Noll but I'm scared and I don't know where I am please come save me please come please let me live I'm too young to die I could still do a lot more—

**Silence**.

Gene's thoughts were getting muddled up and incoherent, but he didn't pay any mind.

**Black**.

He could feel warmth.

**Tears**.

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here_  
><em>Simply looking up into the dark of night, I am a diver struggling with sickness from descent<em>  
><em>Even though I'm alive, I need to make sure<em>  
><em>So as I aim for the deep seabed, I'll breathe once again<em>

Am I dying?

**No**.

Am I dying?

**Maybe**.

Am I dying, Noll?

Bloody hell, you are. Any idiot would know that.

I know.

The hell you know.

Oh, but I do.

Gene was freezing. If he wasn't drowned already, since he was keeping his mouth and lungs closed, then maybe he'll die of hypothermia here. He just knew.

_When I turned over the map for the inside of my mind last night _  
><em>It was filled with the knowledge of what I lack, leaving me alone and frightened <em>  
><em>Even though I always thought that I was strong <em>  
><em>I had always thought that I was stronger than any other person<em>

Had I been a strong person?

Of course.

Had I been a strong person?

I think.

Had I been a strong person?

**Undoubtedly**.

But I couldn't even feel anything like courage in these depths…

_A swan that had become lost was floating in the starry night sky _  
><em>As though it were comfort, the rain began to fall <em>  
><em>But it appears that we can't even become that; if a star is a star, then I can only be myself <em>  
><em>I wonder how far I could go?<em>

Could I make Noll smile again?

No answer.

Could I make Noll smile again?

I can't answer.

Could I make Noll smile again?

My voice is gone.

_Carrying a heavy anchor on my back, I utter a tiny little prayer _  
><em>And just as though it were a sign, the rain began to fall<em>

In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

**Amen**.

Now I lay me down to sleep

"Take care of Noll. Please," he whispered silently to himself.

I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

**Death**.

If I should die before I wake

**Sorrow**.

I pray the Lord my soul to take.

**Eternal life. **

Did He hear him?

I hope so.

"Noll," he yelled, but no sound came out. The water hindered his voice. That voice which always made everyone look at him in wonder. "Noll, I love you."

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here _  
><em>I simply look up into the dark as a diver without a means of surfacing <em>  
><em>Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure <em>  
><em>So as I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time <em>  
><em>I'll try my hand at breathing <em>  
><em>If I could come to realise just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again<em>

If I should die before I wake

"I love you, idiot."

I pray the Lord my soul to take.

Gene smiled as he uttered those last few words of love, and let water flood his lungs as the lake dragged him to its heart.

Dark blue eyes closed.

**Death**.

He slept.

**Darkness**.

**Fear**.

**Regret**.

And in a country thousands of miles away, Oliver Davis dropped the sweater that he had just taken out of his brother's wardrobe to borrow, his dark blue eyes, so identical to Gene's, restricting his pupils to mere pinpricks before he dropped down to the floor in a dead faint.

**Green**.

**Vision**.

**Death**.

**Gene**.

**Gone**.

And Noll's heart had gone along with him.

* * *

><p><em>This could be stand-alone or may be read as the twin story (pun intended) to 'Heart'. If you hadn't read that yet, you can check my profile and look. If you have, cheers!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews inspire me to write more of this stuff.<strong>


End file.
